leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP159
}} A Dairy Tale Ending (Japanese: ミルタンク！リベンジバトル！！ Miltank! Revenge Battle!!) is the 159th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 10, 2000 and in the United States on August 18, 2001. Blurb Whitney takes our heroes to her uncle's Miltank farm in the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Here they sample the finest in Miltank dairy products and learn how to groom and care for these Pokémon. Ash realizes this is a great opportunity to study Miltank first-hand and hopes it will help him against Whitney's Miltank in their next battle. After learning about Miltank and coming out victorious in a battle against Team Rocket, Ash realizes the answer to overcoming Whitney's strongest Pokémon is good old-fashioned team-work. Plot After 's recover, Whitney takes the group to spend a day at her uncle's dairy. Later, Jessie, James, and attempt to raid the pantry for all of the dairy produce they can find, but they are discovered by Whitney and forced to flee. Ash gives chase, and attacks the trio, causing them to drop the stolen food. Jessie and James send out and , and Whitney sends out Miltank. Miltank hits the trio with a and sends them flying. Later, the group is brushing the farm's Miltank, but the one Ash is brushing decides to walk away. Ash grabs its tail, and it responds by kicking him into a fence. Afterwards, Milton shows the group the milking machine. As Whitney is practicing her Miltank's Rollout, Ash recalls how it made short work of his Pokémon in their earlier Gym . Whitney's training is cut short, however, by , who return in a giant rolling barrel. They recite their and use arms that sprout from the ends of the barrel to grab Miltank and Pikachu. Ash turns to face the barrel and sends out , which uses , stopping the barrel's advance. Ash then uses 's to carve trenches in the hill. They cause the barrel to bounce and shake so violently that James snaps the control levers, dropping Miltank and Pikachu. Pikachu launches a , which causes the barrel to explode, sending Team Rocket flying again. Ash and Whitney agree to have another battle, with Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Pikachu facing off against Miltank. Ash starts with Cyndaquil, but it is quickly defeated by Miltank's Rollout. Next, Ash uses Totodile, and again has it use Water Gun to dig trenches in the ground. Totodile then launches itself into the air with another Water Gun, and lands on top of Miltank. However, Whitney orders Miltank to shake it off, and she does before hitting it with Rollout. Ash returns the defeated Totodile to its Poké Ball before it even hits the ground. Finally, Ash sends out Pikachu, and orders him to use . Pikachu's speed causes Miltank to hit some of the trenches in her attempts to attack. As Miltank comes round for another attack, Pikachu positions himself in the bottom of one of the trenches. As Miltank rolls over the top, Pikachu tosses her into the air. Pikachu then uses Thunder Shock on the airborne Miltank and wins the match. Whitney offers Ash the , much to his surprise, since it was not an official Gym battle. However, she and Milton convince him that beating a Gym Leader's top Pokémon fair and square is what counts, and he accepts it. Major events * has a rematch with Whitney and wins, earning the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Whitney * Milton * Nurse Joy Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Milton's; multiple) Trivia * The Miltank dairy may be based on Moomoo Farm, though that is found to the west of while the dairy in this episode is located just outside Goldenrod City. * Whitney's does not appear in this episode despite it being constantly by her side in the previous episode. * The English title is a pun of the phrase, "a fairy tale ending". * The book Winner Takes All is based on this episode. * This episode is featured on the Crash of the Dairy volume of the High Voltage Collection series, a series of select Johto League Champions episodes on VHS. * In the previous episode Whitney's Gym states the Gym Leader will be back tomorrow, yet as this is the next day, Whitney is not at her Gym but at the Miltank dairy. * This is the first Gym battle that Ash had where he was allowed to use more Pokémon than the Gym Leader. This did not happen again until Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 and Part 2. Errors * When Ash asks how his Pokémon are, his arms are by his side. When the Nurse Joy replies in the next shot, his arms are raised at chest-height. * Nurse Joy remarks about how well Ash's Totodile and Pikachu fared against Whitney compared to other Trainers' Pokémon. She left out mention of Cyndaquil, even though all three were shown recovering. * Jessie says that they were on a magnet train when in fact they were on a magnet hand car. * When Whitney tells Ash that one Miltank hates having its tail grabbed, her socks disappear. * When Whitney and her Miltank train on a hill, Miltank uses Rollout down the hill, but appears to be spinning in the opposite direction. When she goes back up the hill, her spin is the same. * Whitney refers to a Miltank as "he", despite Miltank being an all-female species. * In the dub, the is simply referred to as a "Badge". EP159 Error.png|Whitney's missing socks Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=סיפור מחלבה |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=अंत भला तो सब भला! }} 159 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles de:Revanche in Dukatia City es:EP161 fr:EP159 it:EP159 ja:無印編第159話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第160集